Stolen Dance
by tigeracid08
Summary: A moment when Daryl imagines what could have been with Beth while at a small group get together. A One-Shot Bethyl.


** Heard this song this morning after watching the Mid Season Finale and couldn't stop the idea from forming. Hope you enjoy it. **

** I own neither the song nor the walking dead**

** Song: Stolen Dance by: Milky Chance**

"There are few things that we can say is good about this new world. But I must say that rummaging through the abandoned offices of the Atlanta Music industry was quite a treat, especially when I came across this little gem." The man said, holding up sheet of music that he quickly laid back down on the podium in front of him. "I do believe if the world hadn't gone to shit, some random artists would have picked it up and we would be dancing to it over the radio. Luckily, I get to the be the one to introduce it to the world."

Daryl scoffed at the man as he turned to the rest of the band and counted them in. The slow beats at the beginning of the song rang out through the room, and Daryl watched as the people pulled their partners on to the ground and slowly started moving with them across the dance floor.

A small voice caught his attention and he turned to see a smiling blonde reaching out for him.

"Come on, Daryl, dance with me." she said, making a grab for his hand that rested on the table.

He pulled just out of her reach, and adjusted himself so that he could lean forward."Don't dance," he mumbled, looking toward the floor. A pair of boots came into his vision and he looked up to a sight that nearly knocked the air out of his lungs.

_I want you by my side_

_So that I never feel alone again_

_They've always been so kind_

_But now they've brought you away from me_

_I hope they didn't get your mind_

_Your heart is too strong, anyway_

_We need to fetch back the time_

_They have stolen from us_

"Daryl Dixon, you will dance or so help me," Beth said, reaching out and taking his hands to yank him out of his seat to the edges of the group. Somewhere, he realized that they stayed in the shadows of the small room, even as she smiled at Maggie and Glenn, then Rick and Michonne. When they got to a spot that satisfied her, she turned into him, and placed his hands on her hips while her hands wrapped around his neck.

"Beth," he whispered, his stomach tightening at how close they were. "We shouldn't-"

Beth brought a finger up to rest on his lips, smiling as she brushed her other hand through his hair at the nap of his neck. Daryl felt the goosebumps move down his flesh, making him forget that he was in a room full of people that could easily see what was happening between them.

_I want you_

_We can bring it on the floor_

_You've never danced like this before_

_We don't talk about it_

_Dancing on, do the boogie all night long_

_Stoned in paradise_

_Shouldn't talk about it _

_Shouldn't talk about it _

Beth bobbed to the beat, making Daryl do some half-assed shuffle as he tried to keep up with her. When the pace quickened, Beth ran her hands down his arms, stepping away from him for a moment and capturing his attention with the way she swayed her hips back and forth before moving back into his arms. His mind barely registered the words as he looked down at the smiling girl before him. Her eyes shone with so much warmth that he couldn't stop from relaxing a bit, and allowing himself to move more freely as she took another step back and spun around so that her backside slide against his. Her hips swayed against his own, and he wrapped his arms around her middle so that he could lean his head forward and brush his lips across her neck. She giggled, pulling away from him, so that she could once again turn and look into his eyes. Her arms wrapped around his neck again, and she pulled him in so close that she was mere inches from meeting his lips before someone stood next to them, interrupting their moment.

_Coldest winter for me_

_No sun is shining anymore_

_The only thing I feel is pain_

_Caused by absence of you_

_Suspense controlling my mind_

_I cannot find the way out of here_

"Come on dance with me," the small girl repeated, making Daryl blink several times before she came into focus. She had the same blue eyes that shone with excitement and the same small frame, but instead of the golden halo of hair, hers was tinted with streaks of red that stood out in the fluorescent light.

"I said, I don't dance," Daryl repeated, knocking her hand away as he stood to get away from the infuriating sight.

_ I want you by my side_

_So that I never feel alone again_

The words to the music hit him, and he pushed through the group before they all saw just how broken he really was. The midnight air hit him hard in the face when he stepped outside, and he was only able to take a couple of steps before his grief took over and he stumbled to the ground. Tears went unchecked down his face as the last lines coursed through his being. He knew exactly where he would be at if she was still here, and the thought only made him sob harder.


End file.
